Eternal Winter
by Hermione Lupin 13
Summary: A story of love and more. There is more to this story than meets the eye. Harry/Hermione soul bond. May change rating as relationships mature. Thanks. I think I'll continue to write from support from fans.
1. Author's Note

Look, I'm so sorry! I know that you people love my story. But, I'm going to have to delete it. Sorry about that. You will have a new Eternal Winter soon. Once again, sorry for the trouble.


	2. Fistful Of Stars

AN: I'm Hermione Lupin 13 and this is my story. This is the re-vamped chapter of _Eternal Winter_. This starts with Harry/Hermione and Neville/Luna. That will soon change. Why? You'll see! Harry is such a fun character to write because he has so much flaws and I hate him! Yay!

Harrison James Potter sat at the edge of the forest. He had just successfully defeated the infamous Lord Voldemort. It had tired him beyond belief. _Now, I can tell a certain brunette how I feel. _Harry thought to himself. Hermione Jane Granger had been the light in his life during dark times. Harry felt glad that he had her.

Just then, he heard three sets of footsteps approaching him. Harry took out his wand and pointed it toward them. "Who's there?" He demanded angrily. "It's us, Harrison." This was the musical voice of Luna Lovegood. She sounded like a ghost in all it's glory.

Next to her were Neville Longbottom, a sure-footed lad with a penchant for forgetting and Hermione. Hermione had brown eyes, short waves and a bright smile. She also had many scars crisscrossing her body. Harry relaxed and smiled at the trio.

"You did it, Harry. You've freed us." Hermione told him with an excited voice. "What do you mean, _us_?" Harry replied, eyes narrowed. "Oh, you know what I mean. Everyone is free from Voldemort!" Luna and Neville nodded in agreement. "Evil is gone for now." Hermione added.

Harry smiled at his friends. "How many casualties?" He braced himself for the answer. "None on our side. Though, we might have death by injury." Luna reported, silvery blue eyes shining. Her blond hair was now short and dirtier than usual. She seemed tired. "Now that you're free, I guess you can get back together with Ginny." Hermione's voice sounded sad and defeated.

"What makes you think I'll get back with Ginny?" Harry asked, anger rising. "I mean, it is really obvious. Everyone expects it from you." Hermione continued. "I'm not doing what the people _think _I should do. I'm doing what I _want _to do!" Harry was now furious, magic pouring off him in waves.

"Be practical, Harry! Don't you _love _Ginny?" Hermione asked. "Now, that's _quite _enough." Luna scolded her with fury. "Harry doesn't like you saying that. So, STOP!" Neville sighed. "Can you stop fighting? We need to go!" Neville told them. So, they all appeared in front of Hogwarts!

Luna went to heal the people in need. "Bye, guys!" She grinned as she took off running. Hermione went to take care of magical creatures. In a flash, she was gone. Harry blinked, rubbing his eyes. How had Hermione done that? Neville wandered off, looking for precious artifacts lost in the rubble. Harry was all alone.

"Harry?" There was a soft voice behind him. The voice belonged to the red-haired Ginerva Weasley. "Yes, Ginny?" He replied. "Can we talk?" She whispered, twisting a crimson lock of hair. "Sure!" Harry told her, beaming at the petite woman. They went into a dark corner.

"I was wondering if you want to still be single." Ginny asked. "Yes, why?" Harry inquired. "Well, I have a boyfriend now. Colin Creevey." Ginny sounded nervous. "That's great, Gin!" Harry grinned at her. "Bye!" She told him, kissing his cheek. Harry waved as Ginny walked away, seething inside. She would get him if it was the last thing she did!

~~EW~~

In the bowels of the Ministry, two books were glowing. The _Book Of Soulbonds _and _Book Of Powers _were going to have a new entry. This was very rare and important, as you will soon observe.

~~EW~~

After all that work, it was decided that Hogwarts could be rebuilt. Everyone cheered with glee. Hogwarts was such a wonderful place! Luna smiled, then frowned. "Someone is coming." She warned. Everyone stopped and listened. A scream sounded from Hermione. She then fell down and was dead. An arrow sprouted from her back! Luna instantly died with her. Harry was really shocked!

Neville died next and Lavender went with him. Then, Harry felt a sharp pain between his shoulder blades. Then, everything went black.

~~EW~~

"Now, this wasn't the plan AT ALL!"


	3. The Woman In Blue

AN: Yay! I have time today for the second chapter! I am also writing two other stories today, so YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! Now that that's settled, time for the disclaimer!

DISCLAIMER: I want to own Harry Potter. Why? It's so I can write it MY WAY! Alas, I don't own it!

Hermione found herself floating in a white area. At least, she _thought _it was a white place. She didn't really have eyesight for the moment. All Hermione had was her feelings and thoughts.

Who had killed her? Hermione didn't know why or how. All she remembered was pain between her shoulder blades and darkness. Where was she? Hermione's fear bubbled up from deep inside her.

Then, the female felt a tug on her molecules. Hermione was pulled toward an ivory door. After that, she passed _through _it.

Hermione felt back to normal. She found herself in a room with light blue walls and yellow carpeting. The brunette was sitting on a scarlet couch with forest green pillows. In front of Hermione was a table made of rosewood with a Celtic knot carved in the middle. Beyond that was a chair of hazel. Sitting on it was a woman in pale blue robes.

Suddenly, Luna floated in from a golden door. "Hermione!" She squealed and hugged her tightly. Hermione blushed and wondered what to say. Then, the woman cleared her throat with a "Ahem!" Blushing, the two girls sat down.

"Would you care for some tea?" The woman in blue asked kindly. "Yes, please." Hermione and Luna chorused. Giggling, the woman got herbal tea for Hermione and chamomile tea for Luna. "Oh, my children! We have _lots _to discuss." The woman in blue told them.

Hermione was confused. "Aren't we just supposed to be judged? What's your name, anyway?" "Those are great questions, Hermione! My name is Fate, though I have plenty of titles." Fate told them, chuckling at Hermione's awe.

Luna had been strangely quiet during this time and suddenly gasped. "I just realized something. Are you one of the Fates?" Luna asked, smiling. Fate blushed and hid her face with her fingers. Hermione thought that was odd, considering that the hood of Fate's robe had her face in shadow.

"I am one of the Fates. The other two are Destiny and Chance. Would you like to see my face?" Fate asked, kindly. The girls nodded. Fate lowered her hood. She had golden hair and silver eyes that shone brightly. They gasped. Fate's ears were pointy like an elf's and her nose was small and pointy, too. Her ears were pierced with bronze studs.

"Wow!" Luna exclaimed, shocked. Hermione stared at Luna, then looked at Fate once more. "Why are we here, again?" Hermione was miffed that the deity didn't answer her question. Fate smiled, her eyes twinkling. "Well..."

AN: Yep, I did a cliffy! See you guys around.


End file.
